Sunday Dinner
by walkwithme
Summary: JS one shot about what happens at that Sunday dinner Jesse was invited to. [COMPLETE]


Here's a little one shot about what happens that Sunday dinner that Jesse was invited to. I hope everyone enjoys, I had a good time writing it.

Disclaimer: The plot is the only thing here that belongs to me. Well duh, if I owned this I would have blown this Popsicle stand a long time ago.

**Sunday Dinner**

I gave myself one last once over in the mirror before rushing out of my room and bounding down the stairs two at a time. It was almost six o'clock on Sunday night and Jesse was going to arrive at any minute and I couldn't wait. It was exactly one week ago that he was brought back to life and so far things were going really well. It's amazing how much the church can really do, as far as giving a person an identity. Father Dom was getting him everything from a birth certificate to school transcripts so Jesse could go to college and eventually become a doctor like he had always wanted to back when he was alive, in the 1850's I mean. And he would make a great one I was sure of it. It was so like Jesse to want to do something to help others.

I reached the bottom of the stairs just as the doorbell rang. I looked at the clock, six exactly. _Right on time, _I thought to myself as I made for the door. "I'll get it!" I yelled alerting the rest of the house. Max, the Ackermen's big shaggy dog came skidding around the corner barking happily as his nails scratched the tiled floor. He ran to the door and put his nose in the gap waiting for me to open it so he could jump on the person waiting, unsuspecting, on the other side.

I swung the door open and there stood Jesse smiling like he couldn't stop if he tried. But before I could get as much as a "Hi Jesse" out Max attacked and David, my littlest step-brother with red hair and sticky out ears came rushing in yelling "Jesse, guess what I learned on the Discovery Channel today!"

With one last look at me Jesse smiled kindly at Doc. "Tell me David." He said ruffling his hair. Doc looked so exuberantly excited that I thought he was going to start hopping up and down. It wasn't often that someone agreed to listen to his information rambles. He pulled my boyfriend—I just loved being able to say that—into the house explaining quantum physics or something of the like.

I looked Jesse up and down as I followed them towards the dinning room. Man, if I thought he looked good before I didn't know what to make of him now. He was wearing jeans and a simple tee-shirt—picked out by yours truly (well you couldn't expect me to leave his new wardrobe up to himself or Father D, one is a hundred and seventy years old and the other is a priest. Frankly neither of them knows that much about fashion.)—and looking great. At first it had been a bit odd to see Jesse dressed like this, I mean I was used to seeing the guy in billowy shirts and tight pants. But I actually think he looks better like this, even though I must admit, I sometimes miss the ab revealing shirt.

"Jesse!" called my step-father Andy as he set a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. "You're just in time, we were just about to sit down.

"I would like to thank you again for inviting me Mr. Ackermen." Jesse said polite as ever.

"No problem." Andy replied waving it off. "Hey Davey, help me get the rest of the stuff out of the kitchen, will ya?" Doc looked like he'd rather stick around as discuss Albert Einstein's Emc² but complied leaving Jesse and me alone for the first time since he stepped in the door.

"Hello _querida_." He said catching my hand and smiling down at me.

"Hey," I said returning the smile and the salutation "you ready for this? They're going to be throwing a lot of questions at you tonight."

He raised his eyebrows. "I think I can handle your family, Susannah." He said sounding amused.

I still couldn't believe that Jesse had gotten himself invited to Sunday dinner, which had always been a strictly family only event. But then again to say that I was completely surprised would be a lie; he was a charmer no doubt. He'd be any parents dream to go out with their daughter; respectful, polite, and completely unwilling to go anywhere past second base until after the wedding. He's a real gentleman and those things about him—though I wouldn't mind him breaking the second base rule—made me love him even more. Who said chivalry was dead anyways?

"Whose ready to eat?" called Andy re-entering the room balancing three plates on his arms like a pro closely followed by Doc, my mother and that meat head who lives down the hall, Brad; or as I like to call him, Dopey.

"Oh, hi there Jesse." Mom greeted him by lifting her hand in a short wave. "How are you?" Dopey's eyebrows shot way up so that they were in danger of disappearing into his hairline.

"I'm doing well Mrs. Ackermen, thank you." Jesse answered dropping my hand for my parents benefit and to give a wave of his own. It was remarkable how fast he was catching on to little social things like that just by watching others.

"Brad, would you get your brother?" Andy asked arranging everything on the table so it looked perfect.

"Sure," Dopey said still eyeing Jesse suspiciously.

I could practically see the wheels in his thick head turning, remembering that dirt he had on me about my letting some guy named Jesse sneak into my room every night when it was really just Jesse and me talking while he was still haunting my room. I'd have to watch out for that especially because at this point I wasn't sure whose word Mom and Andy would take, his or mine. And anyway what was I supposed to say, in a way he was sort of right; sort of.

Brad finally took his beady eyes off Jesse to retrieve my oldest step-brother. But instead of going up the stairs and knocking on the door like a normal person, Dopey turned in the general direction of the staircase and bellowed with all his lungs capacity "Jake! Get down here, it's time for dinner!" He looked mildly satisfied, Andy looked annoyed.

"Alright already, I'm coming!" Sleepy retorted as he trotted down the stairs in a fashion that was more of a plop then a trot as he landed on each step shoulders hunching forward with the impact. I seriously wondered if this was what Snow White felt like living in that house with those seven little men. Jake came into the living room, looked up from his feet, opened his mouth like he was going to say something—probably to tell Dopey to be less…well, dopey—saw Jesse and promptly woke up.

"Hey," he strode over with meaning and took Jesse's had in an iron like handshake. "Jake, Suze's brother." (Ahhh, _step-brother_, why can't they ever remember that?) I think he was trying to intimidate him. That was the thing about Sleepy, he took the whole protective big brother thing really seriously. I have to admit, it's kind of nice, but a lot of the time it's just annoying; like when he thought Jesse might be some guy from the Valley. I don't know if I'll ever be able to convince him that I'm not a gang banger.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jesse said with a knowing smile. He wasn't backing down, probably because he was the same way with his sisters.

During this whole exchange Doc was staring at the food longingly. "Can't we eat yet?" he inquired hopefully.

"Oh of course we can sweetheart." Mom said laughing a little and giving him a squeeze along with one of those 'you poor thing, you're so cute' looks. Oh to be the youngest.

Andy suggested that we all take a seat and we collectively obeyed, Jesse pulling out my chair of course. When he sat down next to me I reached for his hand holding it hidden under the table and cloth. I was so happy he was here and that I could hold his actual hand and not the faint memory of it as I had before. The feeling was mutual, that first time Jesse had kissed me when he was alive had blown my mind away. He told me after how different it was, how everything before was just been his soul remembering what it should feel like and how it really felt to touch me for the first time. It was so amazing to have him alive and visible to my friends and family. He smiled at me and if possible I loved him even more. It's a wonderful thing about him, just when you think you've gotten as head over heels as you ever will, he goes and proves you wrong.

Dinner was going well and conversation was just as I expected it, questions aimed at Jesse so my family could try to puzzle together what kind of person he was.

"So," started Mom as she passed the carrots to Doc "are you in college? You must about twenty or so." Twenty, ha she didn't know the half of it.

"No," he replied "but I plan to. I'm working to save enough money to pay tuition at present."

"And what is it exactly that you plan on doing?" Andy asked.

"I would like to become a doctor." He looked so happy to openly tell people this which was once a only secret ambition, a dream he had felt compelled to hide. But now without his obligation to his father or the ranch he could act upon it and make it a reality.

"Your family must be very proud of you." My mom told him.

"I suppose they would be." He said "They died years ago." He offered an explanation that was technically the truth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Mom said looking truly sorry that she had said anything to bring it up.

"No, don't be." Jesse assured her "Thinking of them only brings back good memories." She looked relieved at hearing this and relaxed a bit.

"And how long have you guys known each other?" Brad asked, the table stared at him for doing something so uncharacteristic. He was going to tell, I had to think of something quick.

"Ever since I moved here." I said and Mom turned her surprise to me. "Really, where at?" I released Jesse's hand for a moment and reached into the pocket of his jeans pulling out the cell phone Father Dom had lent him. He gave me a quick look with a raised brow, but only for a second as he turned back to Mom to answer her question.

"We met at the mission." Came his well rehearsed answer.

"At school—?"

"And this is your first time at the house?" Brad interjected cutting Andy off. I typed as quickly as I could into the cell phone.

"Well, aside from yesterday, yes." I could tell Jesse was suspicious of the question.

"Really because I thought—" Dopey's pants beeped and he pulled out his cell phone.

"Brad," Andy scolded "you know the rule; no phones at the table."

"Just a second Dad, it might be important." Right.

He read the text message. At first he looked confused and then his eyes bulged big as dinner plates. I had sent him one word, Debbie. He looked up at me horrified, checked that my mom and his dad weren't looking and mouthed "you wouldn't". I gave him a wicked smile. I had remembered that I had something to hang over his head too.

Not too long ago I had been cutting sixth—hey, I was mediating I had an excuse—and came home to grab some of my gear. Well anyway there was a little red car in the driveway when I pulled up. Let's just say I wasn't the only one ditching that day. I went to the kitchen and saw though the sliding glass door, Brad and his on again off again make out buddy Debbie, low and behold, making out and drinking beer in the hot tub his father had recently installed. We all stared at each other like deer caught in headlights until Debbie made a grab for her designer bikini top, then all hell broke lose. Dopey and I were yelling at each other while Debbie was frantically trying to cover herself, accidentally knocking over bottles in the course. In the end I chased them out of the house and in the confusion Brad forgot the half empty beer bottles which Andy latter found and assumed were thrown over by our rowdy neighbors. All I had to do was tell my step-father where those bottles really came from and Dopey was a dead man. He glared at me defeated. I had shut him up, for now.

"But how could you have met at school, you would have already graduated?" Andy asked his question again, this time uninterrupted.

"Oh," Jesse said with an apologetic laugh "let me explain. When my family died I had already turned eight-teen so I would have been on my own. But Father Dominic has been very kind in allowing me to live in the rectory until I finished school and found a place to live. So now I have graduated and have found an apartment. I will actually be moving out of the rectory this week." He found my hand again under the table.

"That _is_ very nice of Father Dominic isn't it?" Mom was melted by that one, I could tell. Being a news anchor woman it was the kind of human interest story she loved.

Dinner progresses on and we found ourselves in the living room for coffee. I watched as everyone chatted amiably with each other. Mom and Andy were standing out of the loop of conversation no doubt comparing opinions about the guy I brought home. Jesse was just admitting to Jake that he couldn't surf who was in turn promising to teach him because he "didn't know what he was missing" while David listened quietly with the same admiration all little brothers have when being allowed to hang out with the older boys; half listening, half dreaming about being their age.

It was cute; Jesse was making friends, even if it was with Jake. I don't know why but I was oddly proud of him. You have to cut me some slack here, the guy hasn't really spoken to anyone alive besides me and Father Dom in over a hundred and fifty years (Paul doesn't count because most of the time he was beating him up).

From the dining room the grandfather clock chimed nine times. I was taken aback; I hadn't realized how late it was. Jesse got up to excuse himself, thanked us all again for inviting him and told us how much he enjoyed the evening. But before he could leave Andy stopped him.

"Jesse," he started "we've really like having you here tonight too and you seem like a good person to me and Helen. Well, what I mean to say is, we don't think anyone should be alone, especially on Sundays. So we'd like to ask you if you'd join us for Sunday dinner every week, if that's alright with Suze of course."

I nodded vigorously from my perch on the arm of the couch. I don't think I would have been more surprised if Andy had announced we were adopting him. Sunday dinner, every week, he might as well be family now.

"I would…be honored to." Jesse said grinning the widest he had all night. He thanked everyone again, except for Brad who had managed to slip out before we even came into the living room—calling Debbie I'm sure—and made to leave.

"I'll walk you to your car." I called catching up to him and shouted "Be right back" over my shoulder to my family. When we were safely out of the room and out of sight I slipped my hand back into his where it belonged.

We walked out to the driveway where Jesse's car, well Father D's car, was parked in content silence. When we reached it Jesse leaned up against the door and pulled me into his embrace, resting his chin on the top of my head. The street light that was supposed to be shining a few yards way was dormant tonight, its light bulb burnt out. I was grateful for it as we stood with nothing but the soft blue light of the moon to see by. I pulled myself back from Jesse's body where mine fit against so perfectly so I could look into his eyes. His arm still encircled me and I slipped mine around his neck.

"They really like you Jesse." I said.

"Good, because I like them too." He said rubbing a hand along my lower back. "Especially the youngest of your brothers, David." I didn't even correct him. "I'm becoming fond of him." He said thoughtfully.

We were quite for a moment and I leaned my head against his chest. Then he said, "_Querida_?"

"Yeah?" I answered so he knew I was listening.

"I went to mass today for the first time in a hundred and fifty years." I knew he was religious and all and that sort of thing meant a lot to him. I smiled a little and felt happy for him but my mind had already drifted off in a world filled with Jesse where the only thing that mattered was being close to him, so I answered with a lazy "uh-huh."

"Thank you." He said to me.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked still drifting happily.

"Because it is you who let's me do these things. You gave me life again; I could never repay you for all you've done for me." He said into my hair.

"Well you can try," I told him "and start by giving me a kiss."

Jesse smiled and kissed me tenderly once and then twice. Then he stopped and looked straight into my eyes like he was seeing into my soul and said with all his sincerity, "Te amo."

"That sounds nice," I leaned forward resting my chest against his and ran a hand though his thick, soft, black hair letting that hand come back to my other behind his neck "what does it mean?"

Smiling and putting his lips to my ear he breathed. "It means 'I love you'."

My breath caught in my throat, he loved me. Of course I had already known that, we had been through too much for each other for me not to know. But this was the first time he had said it. I was so happy I didn't know what to say. A tear followed by another and another still rolled down my cheek.

"Susannah?" Jesse was starting to sound worried but then I remembered what to say.

"I love you too Jesse, I love you so much."

"Susannah." He repeated this time out of relief and passion. Jesse kissed me holding me as close as he could so I felt myself become apart of him. This day couldn't be any better, my family loved Jesse, I loved Jesse and most of all Jesse loved me.

FIN

Well, there it goes my first Mediator fic eva. Once again I hope everyone liked it, I aim to please. And if you really want to make me happy in return you can review, it's just another thing that makes writing worth wile.


End file.
